Error
by Karu-suna
Summary: ok por tercera vez... XD aburrido? algunas preguntas es mejor no hacerlas... o si? o.O pasen y lean nwn


**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo y cortito fic ….. O.O por jashin lo he subido 3 veces ¡!maldita pagina jashin te castigara!**

**En fin que lo disfruten XD**

**-SXD-**

**GRAVE ERROR**

Algunas veces me resulta increíble cuan interesante puede ser el techo de mi habitación, y es que desde hace poco mas de una semana no hay absolutamente nada que hacer, así es cero misiones, las llamaría vacaciones pero si no podemos salir, como pueden serlo?

Ya había pasado horas creando mi arte, moldeando delicadamente mi preciada arcilla para hacerla volar segundos después en todo su esplendor, también había convertido a Tobi en arte incluso sin motivo alguno y eso ya era mucho aburrimiento ya comenzaba a perder gracia y ahora aquí estoy, recostado boca arriba en la en el piso de la habitación que comparto con danna contando las piedritas que sobresalen del techo, que productivo no?

Que porque no estoy con Danna?, porque no estoy sobre el besándolo y dejando que corresponda mientas siento sus mano recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y… ok, me salí del tema, pero porque no estoy haciendo nada de eso?, fácil, porque el muy desconsiderado está justo enfrente de mi dándome la espalda trabajando en una de sus estúpidas marionetas, no me he tomado la molestia de interrumpirlo, esta mañana Kakuzu le dijo que no le daría dinero para algunos materiales que necesita así que esta molesto, estoy esperando a que el enojo se le pase, pero… ya le duró.

-**Danna?-** intento llamarlo tranquilamente, no soy tan impaciente como el pero este aburrimiento me está matando

**-mp?-** emite un sonido, creo que es para hacerme saber que me escucha, bueno con lo que sigue mas vale que si llame su atención.

-**que es lo que mas te gusta de mi?-** mantengo mi posición mirando el techo hasta que escucho movimiento, creo que me está mirando

-**a que te refieres?-** me pregunta algo confundido, volteo a verlo, en efecto me está mirando, me siento chocando entre si las plantas de mis pies

-**si, que te gusta de mi?, es decir cuando nos conocimos que fue lo que viste en mi para que te gustara?**- insisto con una pequeña sonrisa, creo que ya no estoy tan aburrido, parece meditar su respuesta pues se golpea levemente el mentón con el mango del desarmador que estaba usando

-**tu cabello**

-**que?-**pregunto incrédulo, que le ocurre? Cree que la conversación terminó se giró para continuar con su trabajo!, esto no se queda así!, me levanto para sentarme a su lado

-**solo eso?-** me mira de nuevo-**estas hablando en serio?- **sigue mirándome , porque no dice nada?, creo que se divierte el muy maldito esbozo una sonrisa, muy leve pero la vi, que rayos le pasa?- **pudiste decir que te agrado mi forma de ser o mi apreciación por el arte o… o**-comienzo a desesperarme- **maldición Danna! incluso me esperaba que dijeras que parezco mujer!** (aunque ahora estarías en el suelo)

-**preguntaste algo y yo respondí, cual es el problema Deidara?**- me responde volviendo una vez mas a su labor

Ok esta me la paga, me pongo de pie furioso y salgo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

**-SXD-**

Debo admitir que acaba de alegrar un poco mi día, mira que preguntarme algo así pareciera que me da la oportunidad de molestarlo en bandeja de plata aunque creo que me pasé, azoto tan fuerte la puerta al salir que una de sus figuras de arcilla callo del estante haciéndose mil pedazos en el suelo, supongo que lo buscaré para disculparme.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, escucho un ruido pero no le presto importancia y sigo mi camino hasta llegar a la cocina, veo a Itachi preparando algo no cocina muy a menudo pero supongo que debo agradecer cuando lo hace a excepción de el y Konan el resto cocinamos comida para perro, en la mesa esta Kisame leyendo, un momento… eso es nuevo, debe ser para impresionar a la comadreja, frente a el está Hidan debe estar rezando o dormido o rezando mientras duerme nunca se la diferencia

-**oigan han visto a Deidara?**

-**salió hace unos minutos, parecía molesto**- me contesta itachi sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

-**si incluso explotó al pobre de Tobi-** continuó Hidan, creo que no estaba dormido

-**si pero esta vez no hizo nada, estaba tomando una siesta en la sala cuando Dei-chan llegó**- comentó mi compañero azul dejando de lado su lectura- **esta vez que le hiciste Sasori?**

Creo que todos deben esta aburridos para que este asunto llame su atención

-**nada**- digo al tiempo que tomo asiento junto a Hidan-** el me preguntó algo, yo respondí, nada mas**- contesto despreocupadamente, en verdad es algo tonto, ahora que lo pienso creo que Dei exageró

- **y que te preguntó?-** insiste Kisame, como se nota que no tenia interés alguno por esa lectura

-**que que me gustaba mas de el**

-**y que le dijiste?-** preguntó Itachi con una curiosidad normalmente inexistente en el mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-**pues…-** me vi interrumpido por un fuerte ruido un portazo nuevamente, alguien entraba a la cocina.

Todos nos giramos solo para quedar mudos al instante, era Deidara, nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos parecía molesto pero tenia un brillo muy peculiar como si tratase de evitar un llanto próximo, en su mano derecha empuñaba un kunai pero eso no tenia realmente importancia comparado con lo que nos había dejado sin palabras, tenia algo en su otra mano, se acercó lentamente seguido por la mirada de todos los ahí presentes y con un fuerte golpe dejó sobre la mesa justo frente a mi lo que su puño izquierdo sostenía, una coleta de hebras doradas que al instante se esparcieron por toda la superficie, lo miré atónito, nadie emitía un solo sonido.

-**ahí lo tienes** – me dijo firme**- lo que tanto te gusta, ahora ya puedes dejarme en paz**

Sin mas nos dio la espalda dejando ver los restos de su cabellera ahora mal cortada llegándole los trozos mas largos apenas abajo del hombro, desapareció por el pasillo dejándonos mas que sorprendidos.

-**eso contesta tu pregunta Uchiha?**- Hidan rompió el silencio que invadía el lugar, entonces me giré nuevamente viendo el rubio cabello sobre la mesa, suspire agotado, últimamente todo lo que hago o digo me causa problemas

Ignorando la reacción y los murmullos de mis compañeros me pongo de pie para seguír la dirección que tomo mi pequeño compañero, ahora definitivamente debía disculparme, subo por la escaleras adentrándome una vez mas en el pasillo, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero antes de girarla me detengo acercando mi oído a la superficie de madera, puedo escuchas susurros, un leve llanto, cierro los ojos un instante, no entiendo porque pero escuchar eso me rompe el corazón jaja irónico mi única pieza humana que he intentado mas de una vez desecharla y la razón por la que aún la conservo es la que lo destruye lentamente, es un dolor de cierto modo placentero

Aspiro algo de aire y tomando algo de valor me adentro en la habitación

-**Dei?-** pronuncio quedamente intentando vislumbrar su delicada figura en algún rincón de la alcoba hasta que mis ojos lo encuentran escondido… quizá, esta sentado sujetando sus piernas hacia su pecho a un lado de la cama por lo que solo alcanzo a ver su cabeza y parte de su espalda, me acerco lentamente a el y me siento a su lado sin decir nada, esperando cualquier reacción

-**vete…-** me dice casi en susurro con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas

-**Dei…yo no…**

-**vete!-** me interrumpe- **no quiero verte así que vete**

Suspiro cerrando lo ojos mas no me muevo de mi lugar, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el borde del colchón- **sabes?... no te mentí**- creo que llamé su atención giro a verme aun cuando yo permanecía con la mirada perdida en el techo, algunas veces puede resultar interesante,- **lo primero que llamó mi atención cuando te conocí si fue tu cabello, eso fue lo que me preguntaste**

Lo miré de reojo tenia los un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos algo hinchados con algunos rastros de lagrimas, continué

-**no es que fuera por algo superficial pero creo que te define, es brillante como tu sonrisa, y por las mañanas justo cuando te acabas de despertar algo rebelde como tu personalidad…. También es suave, como tu forma de ser cuando estas conmigo**- no miento, realmente eso pienso y aunque no siempre hablo así, creo que el se lo merece, noto un cambio en su actitud, nuevamente recostó su cabeza en sus piernas pero sin dejar de mirarme, como esperando que yo continuara y eso hice- **creo que algunas veces te trae problemas como cuando Hidan te molesta pero a ti no te importa porque así es como te gusta, es decir… así eres tu y yo…**

Nuevamente me vi interrumpido pero esta vez por la suavidad de sus dedos que se posaron en mis labios para silenciarme, me miro unos segundos y lentamente se acerco para darme el mas dulce beso que jamás haya sentido, breve pero sumamente especial, se colgó de mi cuello y me dijo al oído – **pudiste decir que te gusta mi forma de ser**- insistió pero ahora con una leve sonrisa no puede verla pero a estas alturas… bueno son cosas que aprendí a sentir en el

Lo separe lentamente de mi para mirarlo a los ojos, limpie con mis dedos los rastros de sus lagrimas- **de haberlo dicho así desde el principio este momento tan especial no habría pasado**- me defendí sonriéndole como solo lo hago para el, rió, pasamos unos segundos mirándonos hasta que algo pareció perturbarlo

-**ahhhhh! Danna!**- debo decir que eso me espantó- **mi cabello! Ahora que haré?-** me diecia mientras corría a mirarse al espejo, le seguí

-**puedes decirle a Kakuzu que lo cosa**- le dije al tiempo que sujetaba su cintura por detrás

-**Danna! se vera horrible!Konan! ella sabrá que hacer!**

Salió corriendo dejándome parado frente al espejo, me mire y una vez mas suspire, en definitiva ese niño destruirá mi corazón con ese exquisito dolor que tanto me provoca y yo… no lo evitaré

**FIN**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la prox, algún dia dibujare a dei así XD**

**Review?**


End file.
